Kirby en una noche de terror
by Iram14
Summary: El rey Dedede quiere no solo destruir a Kirby esta vez, sino que también darle un gran susto...¿podrá nuestro lindo guerrero rosadito vencer esta nueva amenaza? Lean y descubranlo!


Antes de comenzar, ni Kirby ni todos los personajes son mios. Yo solo los tome prestados.

Y ahora, sin mas que decir, disfruten de la historia.

**Kirby en Una noche de terror**

En una tarde oscura a causa de las nubes y la lluvia, tres niños se encontraban mirando por la venta.

-Que aburrido!- se quejó uno de ellos.- Odio los días de lluvia, nunca dejan que juegue en los jardines.

-Si, ni tampoco te permiten salir- coincidió su hermana mayor. El tercero, redondo y rosado, se dedicaba a comen un paquete de frituras.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

-Iré a la biblioteca¿me acompañan o prefieren seguir viendo llover?- dijo finalmente la niña.

-Tiff, prefiero seguir viendo llover- respondió su hermano.

-¿Y tú qué me dices Kirby, me acompañas?- dirigiéndose al rosadito.

-Puyo- dijo en forma afirmativa, ya que, al ser todavía muy pequeño, no sabía decir otra cosa.

-Entonces, vamos- ambos salieron de aquel departamento que tenía la familia de Tiff en el castillo y se encaminaron a la biblioteca.

El viento y la lluvia chocaban con fuerza contra los muros del castillo. Y se escuchaban los relámpagos con gran estruendo.

Una vez que entraron en la biblioteca, Tiff tomó un libro, se sentó en la mesa, y comenzó a leer, y Kirby la observaba, comiendo su paquete de frituras.

Mientras tanto, en la sala del trono, el rey se encontraba hablando con un vendedor.

-¿Y este monstruo podrá destruir a Kirby?- preguntó con desconfianza el rey.

-Espero que no sea una inútil como los otros que nos has mandado- reprochó su consejero.

-No se preocupe, rey Dedede. Este monstruo no solo los paralizará del susto, ni no que también destruirá a Kirby. Esta niña es una pesadilla hecha realidad- sonrió el vendedor.

-Pues adivina qué, para eso ya tenemos a Tiff, la hija de Ebrum. Ella si que es una completa pesadilla- se quejó el rey Dedede.

-Si, todos los planes para destruir a Kirby son arruinados por ella y su hermano Tuff.

-No se preocupan, estoy completamente seguro que esta vez esos dos niños estarán escondidos bajo sus sábanas.- El vendedor rió en forma macabra.

-Pues entonces, envíala de inmediato- ordenó el rey. Las luces se apagaron, y la máquina transmisora de monstruos se encendió, emitiendo una luz intensa. A pocos segundos se pudo ver una silueta de una niña, de cabello largo y suelto. Pero, apenas se terminó la transmisión, la luz de todo el castillo se cortó, dejando todo el lugar sumido en una completa oscuridad.

-Oye, Escargon¿qué pasó?- preguntó tembloroso el rey.

-Mi rey, si usted no lo sabe, menos lo sabré yo- respondió este, mientras ambos se abrazaban del miedo.

En la biblioteca, Tiff se encontraba molesta.

-Genial, primero la lluvia y ahora esto. Y para peor, no hay velas aquí. Creo que tendremos que volver, Kirby- dijo la niña, mientras marcaba el libro por donde lo había dejado.

-Puyo- respondió el pequeño, mientras se tomaba de la mano de la joven, ya que no conocía bien el camino, y en esa oscuridad estaba seguro de que no podría verla para seguirla.

Ya llevaban un buen rato caminando por esos pasillos, cuando escucharon unos fuertes gritos. Repentinamente, la luz volvió.

-Esos gritos parecían de Sword y Blade. Y vienen del otro lado del castillo. Vamos Kirby- ambos fueron corriendo, guiados por donde habían provenido esos gritos.

Pronto, llegaron a uno de los pasillos, en los que los encontraron a los dos, tirados en el suelo, temblando.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó Tiff, mientras se aproximaba. Ambos, apenas la vieron, volvieron gritar y retrocedieron. –Tranquilícense, somos nosotros, Kirby y Tiff.

Ambos suspiraron con alivio, pero seguían temblando.

-Tiff¿qué ha ocurrido aquí?- preguntó la voz de un tercer caballero recién llegado. Este, al igual que Kirby, era redondo, pero con la diferencia de que era más grande y azul, con una máscara que cubría su rostro, y que solo dejaba ver unos ojos amarillos.

-No lo se, Meta Knight. Los acabamos de encontrar así. Y se asustaron mucho cuando me vieron- respondió la niña, mientras ambos se aproximaban a Sword y Blade.

-¿Qué pasó?- les preguntó Meta Knight.

Sword tomó aire, y lentamente comenzó a hablar.

-Nos encontrábamos recorriendo los pasillos, cuando se cortó la luz.

—Flash back—

Repentinamente, la luz se corta, y los dos caballeros se detienen en medio de un pasillo.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- pregunta Blade.

-Quizás con la tormenta habrá hecho cortocircuito la central de electricidad- opinó Sword. Repentinamente, un rayo iluminó el camino, y frente a ellos había una silueta de una niña con el pelo recogido. Esto lo vieron en cuestión de segundos.- ¿Esa era Tiff?

-Tiff- llamó el caballero, pero nadie respondió. En lugar de ello, escucharon pasos a sus espaldas. Ambos se voltearon rápidamente, y con otro relámpago, vieron a la misma niña dándoles la espalda.

-Tiff- llamó el otro caballero, acercándose a ella. Pero se detuvo en seco, ya que una serie de relámpagos seguidos dejaban ver como el cabello de esa niña se iba soltando, sin que ella se moviera.

Esta se volteo, tenía la cabeza baja y el cabello le tapaba el rostro.

-Algo me dice que esa no es Tiff- murmuró el caballero Blade. Entonces, comenzaron una serie de rayo entrecortados: en el primero, ella estaba pasos más cerca de ellos, pero seguía en la misma posición inicial, como si nunca se hubiera movido; en el segundo, ella estaba mucho más cerca, y ambos caballeros retrocedieron, desenvainando sus espadas; y en el tercero, ella estaba a pocos centímetros de ellos, y lentamente levantó la cabeza. De entre sus cabellos, se podían ver sus ojos blancos, su rostro mohoso por el agua, y sus dientes negros y deformes. La niña estiró su brazo mohoso, como el resto de su cuerpo, hacia los dos caballeros, quienes retrocedieron unos pasos, resbalaron con el agua, cayeron al piso, cerraron los ojos y gritaron con fuerza.

Y la luz volvió.

Abrieron los ojos, y la niña ya no estaba.

—Fin del flash back—

-Por eso, cuando vimos a la señorita Tiff, pensamos que era esa niña- suspiró Blade, dejando de temblar, al igual que su compañero.

-Oye, Meta Knight¿no crees que esto pueda ser otra broma del rey Dedede o Escargon?- preguntó la niña.

-Es posible. Debemos mantenernos alertas- recomendó el caballero.

La luz volvió a cortarse.

-Oh, no- murmuró Tiff. Un relámpago iluminó el pasillo, pero frente a ellos no había ninguna niña. –Esperen un momento- dijo un tanto alarmada. –Ahora que lo recuerdo, dejé solo a Tuff- otro relámpago iluminó en lugar.

-Debemos ir con él, puede que lo que haya atacado a los caballeros, intente atacar a Tuff- opinó Meta Knight.

-Oh, no. Se volvió a cortar la luz. Me pregunto qué estará pasando- pensó un niño, mientras tomaba su linterna.

Toc toc.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. El niño cruzó el living y la abrió. Allí no había nadie. El tragó saliva, y cerró la puerta.

Toc toc.

De nuevo. El niño volvió a abrir, pero no había nadie, por lo que la cerró.

Toc toc.

Justo después de que la había cerrado. Abrió la puerta nuevamente. Nadie.

-Fololo, Falala, linda broma, ahora pueden salir- dijo nervioso. -¿Kirby?- nada. Cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Repentinamente, el televisor se encendió. La pantalla se veía con lluvia y sin señal. El niño, asustado, trató de apagarlo, pero no podía. Lo desenchufó, pero este seguía prendido. De pronto, la pantalla se puso en blanco, con un punto negro, diminuto, pero visible.

Pronto, el punto se fue agrandando, tomando forma, como si se estuviera acercando. Él pudo ver una niña, de la misma edad que su hermana, aproximándose cada vez más y más. Ella tenía una larga melena negra que le cubría el rostro, todo el cuerpo mohoso, y estaba vestida de blanco. Cuando ya estaba muy cerca, estiró el brazo, y este traspasó el vidrio del televisor.

Tuff gritó como nunca, y de un salto, terminó sobre el sillón. La niña estiró su otro brazo, y pasó lo mismo. Ella estaba saliendo del televisor. Él corrió hacia la puerta y trató de escapar, pero esta no se habría. Para ese entonces, la niña ya había logrado salir, y se le estaba acercando.

-AHHHH- Tuff volvió a gritar, y corrió hacia su habitación. Cerró con llave y se escondió debajo de su cama.

-Esos gritos eran de Tuff- dijo horroriza Tiff. Y en ese momento la luz volvió.

-Esa cosa ya lo atacó a él. Será mejor que nos apresuremos- recomendó Meta Knight. El grupo corrió hacia la casa de Tiff. La puerta estaba abierta. El caballero fue el primero en entrar, seguido por la niña y Kirby, y para cerrar la marcha, Sword y Blade.

-Tuff- llamó su hermana. –Tuff- nada.

-Puyo- llamó Kirby. Este se dirigió hacia la habitación del niño, y trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

-Tuff, abre, somos nosotros- dijo Tiff, pero nada.

-Hazte a un lado- pidió Meta Knight, mientras desenvainaba su espada. Cortó el picaporte, y se abrió.

Aparte de estar todo desordenado, la luz estaba apagada. La niña la encendió, pero allí no vieron a nadie.

-Puyo- Kirby se tiró debajo de la cama.

-¿Kirby?- se escuchó la voz del niño.

-Puyo- dijo este contento, mientras le dejaba el paso a su amigo para que saliera.

-Tiff- este corrió a los brazos de su hermana, temblando.-Escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta… y… y… una niña salió del televisor… y… y… no podía salir… y me quería atrapar… y…

-Cálmate. Ya todo está bien. Y lo de esa niña, Sword y Blade ya tuvieron la mala experiencia de haberla encontrado- explicó su hermana.

Tuff suspiró y dejó de temblar.

-Parece que esta niña ataca en la oscuridad- meditó el caballero. Repentinamente, un grito alarmante se escuchó.

-O quizás no- dijo Tiff, luego del grito.

-Ese era el rey- dijo Sword.

-Y pareciera venir de las cocinas- terminó Blade. Se escuchó otro alarido del rey.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver- recomendó Meta Knight, y el resto asintió.

Al principio iban lento, pero los alaridos aumentaban, por ello cada vez iban más rápido.

Al llegar, de un golpe abrieron la puerta. Allí estaba el rey, sentado en una silla, con sus manos sosteniendo su estomago, gimiendo de dolor, y con Escargon a su lado, con cara de "se lo dije".

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó de inmediato Tiff.

-Se lo dije, pero no me escuchó.- Gruñó el caracol- le dije que no se comiera toda esa comida rancia que quedaba en la heladera. Pero no, el rey estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo como para escucharme.

Tiff rodó los ojos, y Tuff dijo algo así como "entonces¿para qué rayos nos apuramos tanto?"

-Entonces¿no han sido atacados por esa niña?- preguntó Tuff.

-¿Niña?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Escargon y Dedede.

-No se hagan los que no lo saben- gruñó Tiff.

-Ah, debe ser el monstruo que ordenamos- recordó el rey.

-¿Y ya les dio un buen susto?- rió Escargon.

-No es gracioso, por poco y me muero del infarto- los regañó el niño.

-Nosotros también tuvimos la mala suerte de toparnos con ella- aseguró Sword.

-Señor, creo que este monstruo es demasiado peligroso como para que esté suelto por el castillo. Es más, el próximo en ser atacado podría ser usted.

-Déjate de tonterías, Meta Knight. Esa cosa nunca me atacará- aseguró el rey. –Lo más seguro es que ataque a Escargon.

-Ah¿y por qué a mi?

-Porque eres un caracol cobarde.- respondió Dedede.

-Si, y usted cada vez que tiene una pesadilla viene y me despierta- reveló Escargon. El rey se puso rojo. Sacó su martillo y comenzó a perseguir a Escargon, quien salió corriendo. De esa manera, ambos abandonaron la cocina.

-No puedo creer que no lo tomen en serio- Tuff estaba molesto.

-Tranquilízate, Tuff. Cuando ellos sean los próximos, lo tomarán más que en serio- comentó su hermana, mientras observaba el pasillo que habían tomado. Luego volvió su vista hacia la cocina. Alguien faltaba- "Tuff, Meta Knight, Sword, Blade… ¿Y Kirby?"- pensó. -¿Dónde está Kirby?

-¿Qué no estaba aquí hace unos momentos?- preguntó Tuff.

-Pues ya no está- respondió Meta Knight, dándose cuenta de la ausencia del pequeño guerrero.

Entonces, la luz volvió a cortarse.

-Debemos encontrarlo antes que el monstruo- dijo Meta Knight. Todos asintieron. –Debemos separarnos- Tuff tragó saliva. – Caballeros Sword y Blade, vallan por los pisos superiores, Tiff y Tuff, recorran estos pisos, y yo iré al calabozo.

-De acuerdo- dijeron Tiff y Blade. Todos se separaron.

Mientras que en medio de un pasillo, el rey y Escargon se detuvieron cuando se cortó la luz.

-Oh, no- dijo Escargon, acercándose a Dedede. –Señor, usted que tiene la linterna, enciéndala- en eso, el rey le pagó.

-No me des órdenes- este sacó la linterna y la encendió. Frente a ellos no había nadie, por lo que suspiraron de alivio.

De pronto, se escucharon unos pasos a sus espaldas.

-Escargon… ¿Escuchaste eso?

-Si¿y usted señor?

Ambos se giraron lentamente, pero no había nadie.

Los pasos siguieron escuchándose a sus espaldas. Los dos tragaron saliva.

El rey sintió como unas manos se apoyaban en sus hombros.

-Oye, Escargon, quítame las manos de encima- le ordenó.

-Pero¿qué está diciendo señor? Si yo estoy aquí a su lado- dijo el caracol. El rey abrió los ojos como platos, y fió su vista a sus hombros. Unas manos mohosas estaban apoyadas sobre ellos.

-Escargon, a la cuenta de tres, gritemos y salgamos corriendo.

-De acuerdo señor.

-… Tres- Dedede se libró de la niña y junto con su consejero corrió los más lejos de allí gritando.

Mientras tanto, Tiff y Tuff se asustaron al escuchar los gritos de Dedede y Escargon.

-Parece que ya han sido atacados- comentó Tuff.

-Si, ahora saben lo que debieron sentir- aseguró su hermana.

-Oye, Tiff, mira- su hermano señaló unos metros más adelante. A la luz de la linterna, se veía un bulto redondeado.

-Es Kirby- dijo la niña, mientras se le acercaba. El pequeño, al escuchar su nombre, se dio vuelta, y fue al encuentro con Tiff.

-¿Comó llegaste aquí?- le preguntó Tuff.

-Poyo- respondió el pequeño.

-No importa- dijo la niña.

Tuff iluminó el resto del pasillo, y allí estaba ella.

Los dos hermanos gritaron, y el menor trató de correr, pero su hermana lo evitó.

-Suéltame- rogó el niño.

-No, debemos enfrentarla- respondió decidida Tiff. Ella tomó la linterna que su hermano había tirado por el susto, y volvió a iluminar en donde estaba el monstruo. Ya no estaba.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó. Kirby se le adelantó unos pasos. Miró hacia un lado y hacia otro, pero no estaba.

-Bueno, como ya se fue, ahora podemos irnos¿verdad?- preguntó impaciente Tuff.

-Poyo- dijo, al ver a los niños, y señaló detrás de ellos.

Tiff se giró, y palideció. Allí, justo detrás de su hermano, estaba esa niña, con la manta de pelo largo negro cubriéndole el rostro.

-¿Tiff…?- preguntó preocupado Tuff.

-No te voltees y ven aquí enseguida- le ordenó.

Él tragó saliva.

-¿Quieres decir que está… está…?

Ella asintió. Su hermano gritó y fue a su lado corriendo.

El pequeño guerrero se interpuso entre el monstruo y los niños.

-Kirby, absórbela- le dijo Tiff. Este tomó aire, y comenzó a absorber: pero la niña no se movía ni un centímetro. Sus cabellos se fueron alargando, y como látigos, golpearon al pequeño, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared.

-Oh, no Kirby- se preocupó la niña.

-Tiff, mira- señaló su hermano a la niña. Se les estaba acercando. Ellos trataron de retroceder, pero se resbalaron. Ambos cerraron los ojos. Una luz pasó por delante de ellos. Los abrieron, y allí estaba Meta Knight, con una antorcha en la mano izquierda, y su espada desenvainada en la derecha.

El monstruo, al ver la luz de las llamas, retrocedió.

-Eso es. Kirby, aspira la antorcha- el pequeño aspiró. El caballero soltó la antorcha, y dejó que Kirby la tragara. Este se transformó en Kirby fuego.

El guerrero rosado lanzó llamaradas contra el monstruo, y esta, al sentir las llamas en su cuerpo, se iba evaporando. Hasta que finalmente solo quedó un vapor de agua que desapareció.

La luz volvió, y los dos niños suspiraron aliviados, al ver que el peligro terminó.

También, la lluvia había cesado, y ya se podía apreciar los primeros rayos de luz del nuevo día.

-Esperen un momento- dijo Tuff pensativo.- ¿Y el rey Dedede y Escargon?

Tiff, Meta Knight y Kirby se encogieron entre hombros.

Mientras que en un armario de escobas…

-Oye, Escargon¿crees que ya se haya ido?

-No lo se… ¿Por qué no sale y lo averigua?

-Claro que no, ve tu- y de un puntapié lo sacó de su escondite.

El caracol salió, y al ver que ya había vuelto la luz, decidió avisarle al rey… pero tuvo una mejor idea.

Buscó por todo el castillo a Tiff.

-¿Y el monstruo?

-Kirby lo eliminó- dijo contento Tuff.

-Mmm…- meditó Escargon.

-Tiff…- se le acercó y le murmuró algo al oído. Ella rió.

-De acuerdo- dijo, soltándose el cabello.- Tuff, pásame la linterna por favor.

Su hermano asintió. Ella y Escargon se fueron, y curiosos, Kirby, Tuff y Meta Knight los siguieron.

-Ese tonto de Escargon ya se tardó mucho- gruñó el rey.

-Su majestad- escuchó la voz de Escargon al otro lado de la puerta.- Ya no hay más peligro, puede salir.

-Ya era hora- comentó el rey mientras salía. El pasillo estaba completamente oscuro, y no había ni rastro de Escargon. De repente, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban. -¿Escargon?-. Los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca. El rey tragó saliva. Repentinamente los pasos se detuvieron muy cerca de él.

Una luz se encendió, y Dedede vio una niña, de cabello largo que le cubría el rostro. Ella estiró su brazo hacia el rey, y este gritó con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo.

Tiff apagó la linterna, y la luz del pasillo se encendió. Ella se tiró el cabello para atrás, y se lo recogió, mientras se unía a las carcajadas de los espectadores.

**Fin**


End file.
